The Poor Little Rich Girl
by FlyingMachine97
Summary: Sapphire Dawson is the artistic daughter of Jack and Rose Dawson. Sapphire has been Rose's hidden secret, just to hide from the evil Cal. Meanwhile, Sapphire gets to know the outside world, the outside world she had never been in, and meets her long lost father, Jack.


**P.S. OKAY, SO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME HERE :) SO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, AND IF I NEED SOME IMPROVEMENTS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT BELOW. ENJOY =D SO ILL UPDATE THIS EVERY WEEK, OR EVERY 2 DAYS =D SO AGAIN, ENJOY XD **

Titanic Fan Fiction

The Poor Little Rich Girl's Secret

LIFE AFTER THE TITANIC ~ PROLOGUE

ROSE POV

I couldn't breathe.

Or just scared to breathe.

As I walked down the little stairs and on to New York, I thought of Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack. I still couldn't forget that very night. That very fateful night. The night Jack died. What if he's alive? My life is complete. But no. He is not alive. 'Rose?' A voice called from behind. I turned back. To my surprise, it was Molly! 'Molly!' I said, my face filled with excitement, joy, yet, agony. I hugged Molly. 'Yer okay? Eh, where's…' Molly paused, her face filled with concern. 'Jack?' That said it all, actually. I burst out crying, nothing in my mind except for Jack. 'He didn't survive?' Molly whispered softly, yet her voice filled with sadness. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look at anyone. Not even myself. 'Rose, I know you love Jack. But it's time to move on. It's done!' Molly said. I looked at Molly right in the eye. 'I'm sorry to tell you Molly.' I said. 'But it's not done. And it will never be.' I continued. Molly gave me a sympathetic look. She hugged me. 'I guess you're right then… dear. It's not yet done.'

ROSE POV

A week after the sinking, Molly brought me to her house. Since she had no one to be with, she thought of taking care of me. She brought me to the doctor's just every week, to know how I was feeling, until she knew I had depression.

MOLLY POV

I took a bath and looked for a simple outfit to go with through the day. I woke up Rose, again buried under the covers, thinking about her face filled with dried up tears and new tears again. 'Rose, sweetheart, wake up.' I said softly. Rose wouldn't budge. 'Wakey wakey up!' I said, trying to be cheerful as possible. Still, Rose remained still. 'Rose?' I asked. Rose was facing down on the pillow. I flipped Rose up. Rose's eyes are shut tightly. 'Rose! Wake up!' I said, forced to slap her. 'ROSE! MATILDA! GET UP HERE!' I shouted as loud as possible, trying to catch everyone's attention, and get the hella' up here! 'Yes Ma'am?' Matilda, our maid, asked, panting by the door, her hands touching the table nearby the door. 'Call everyone and tell them to get the dang ambulance!' I shouted, getting pissed off as ever. 'Uh – the gardener's not here, Joey's not here!'

'JUST CALL THE FREAKING AMBULANCE YOURSELF!' I shouted angrily, Rose on my arms. 'Y-Yes ma'am…' Matilda said, rushing to the telephone. After a while, Matilda is back. 'It's coming, Ma'am.' Matilda said. 'Get me some water, please!' I ordered. Matilda made a face. 'DO YOU WANT ROSE TO DIE?!' I shouted, glaring at her. Matilda went down. Shortly, she came back with a tall glass of water. I poured a little bit on Rose. I softly touched her face. 'Wake up, Rose.' I said. _Ding Dong! _

'It might be the doctor.'

'I'll get it.' Matilda said, not waiting for another command.

From upstairs, Molly heard a man's voice, and Matilda's. Molly hoped it was the Doctor. 'Mr. McCaughey is here!' Matilda called out. I was relieved. I heard heavy footsteps approaching and a man in his 20's with brown short hair, high bridged nose and blue eyes stood by the door. 'What's wrong?' He asked. 'I'm trying to wake her up but she won't wake up! She was facing down.' He walked in the room, looked at Rose and gave an examining look. McCaughey sat down and checked her pulse rate. 'It's low!' He said. Molly became worried. He sat down beside Rose; he starts to revive her. Finally, after a while, Rose's eyes opened. 'Rose!' Molly exclaimed. Rose put her hands on her forehead. 'What happened?' Rose asked, gaining consciousness. 'You won't wake up.'

'I'm so sorry, everything went black!' Rose admitted. 'What happened?' I asked.

Rose bit her lip. 'I … I was trying to suicide…'

'What's wrong with you Rose?! Is he that important to you?! Is he that important to you and that you never knowing what your life's worth ever since he died?! You are obsessed!' Those words unexpectedly broke out of my mouth and I looked at Rose. Rose started crying. 'You never loved! You never knew what it feels like being locked up, and because of him, I had freedom. FREEDOM!' Rose shouted. 'Do you love him because he had the kind of freedom you wanted?' I asked. Rose glared at me. 'I loved Jack. I wasn't using him for anything. Jack was my EVERYTHING. And you think I'm using him? How dare you?!' Rose said. 'I'm so sorry, Molly.' Rose said. 'And I'm feeling better.' Rose said, eyeing McCaughey. I sat down. 'What happened to her?' I asked. 'She almost got suffocated, good thing you got a doctor pretty quick. If she was like that for long, maybe she wouldn't wake up forever.' McCaughey said. 'But mostly, why am I like this?' I asked myself.

ROSE POV

I stormed out of the room, never looking back.

I'm obsessed? I love him. That's all that matters right now. We only had each other. Why would he leave me? It's all unexplainable. I went downstairs, when Matilda blocked me. 'Are you okay Miss?' she asked. 'I'm Okay. Go.' I said hard, as a brick. Matilda went by the corner, while I continued to walk. I sat down. I sighed. When I had a feeling; something really weird in me; something going – I'm going to puke!

I rushed to the bathroom. I pressed on my stomach, and of course, more puke came out. After I was done, I wiped my mouth. Then it hit me – _What if I'm pregnant? _

What about Molly? Would she get mad? She said I'm obsessed, and so probably she'll be evil to my baby. Should I run away? What should I do?

I walked upstairs, as fast as I could, but it's all too late –

Molly is there. 'Uh, I don't have –

'I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was saying! I think – I think I was just over reacting about everything. I just thought that if I lose you, what will happen? Like, Rose. Your life is still long.' Molly said. I looked down. 'What's wrong?'

'You wouldn't be mad at me, right?' I asked. Molly nodded.

'I'm pregnant.'

Molly looked at me with wide eyes. 'Well, Congratulations then!' Molly exclaimed. I looked at her, confused, expecting her to be mad and all that. 'You aren't mad?' I asked. 'Of course not! And uh … you do love him, Rose.' Molly said. I nodded. 'I'm so sorry. I know Jack felt sorry for you, and so he sent you a little angel.' Molly said. I grinned. 'But Molly… Would it be a girl or a boy?'


End file.
